1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and an image formation apparatus and, more particularly, to a display device such as a liquid crystal display device which generates an image by modulating incident light for each pixel of the device and an image formation apparatus comprising the display device.
2. Related Background Art
In order to improve the contrast of a displayed image, a technique for improving the vignetting factor of a liquid crystal device by arranging a micro-lens array in front of (on the light incidence side of) the liquid crystal display device, is known.
However, since this technique makes the spread of light output from the liquid crystal display device wider, when a display image is to be projected using this output light, the dimensions of a projection lens system undesirably become greater.